


Gold

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Dream like shit, Fluff, I call this my 'cursed fic', I love it but it's brought me nothing but torment, Injury Recovery, Justin's high off his ass, M/M, Really mushy gushy, Stitches, Yet I won't let it die, on adrenaline or on painkillers take your pick, pretty much no talking, warm up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Making a small noise Justin hesitantly opened one of his eyes, squinting through the golden rays of the sunset flooding into the small room. He didn’t know where this was, it was too impersonal to be identifiable as any one place.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer while high on surgical pain killers, I get really sappy when I'm high and felt the need to cry about Giriko. This fic has been shown to 2 people before this and both of those people gave it horrible reviews, all but telling me point blank it was bad... however this is my account and I do what I want so almost a year later I'm making all of you bear witness to it.

Justin wasn’t sure how he got here. He wasn’t really sure where he was either. Or who he was on top of. He could feel someone’s arms loosely around him, but he didn’t know whose they were. Somehow he could tell they weren’t anyone to be afraid of though. They were warm. So warm that it made Justin want to cry. He was situated in such a way that his face was flush against their chest, making the feeling of their heartbeat pulse comfortingly against his cheek. 

Somewhere deep inside Justin knew he was waking up, but he really didn’t want to. He wanted to stay in this hazy warm heaven forever. Surrounded by this burningly hot scent that wrapped around him so tight and promised to never let him go. His fingers clenched desperately in their shirt, clinging onto the last bits of his sleep. Desperate to not be taken from this eden and forced back to the cold reality that was surely waiting. 

The light that was leaking past his eyelids sadly only seemed to grow brighter and brighter. His face started to twitch and his back arched ever so slightly as moved to bury himself deeper into the man holding onto him. He could feel how their body shook with a sharp laugh and moved to hold him tighter against themselves. Justin’s heart melted into a sticky pile of hot fudge. So sickeningly sweet that it was making his stomach flip. He was getting nauseous from all the butterflies swarming in his stomach. 

A shaky, pained breath fell from his lips. It was hard to breathe. At first he thought it was just the overwhelment, but as he became more conscious of the world around him he realized that his side felt tight and heavy. Like it was caved inward. It was making it hard for him to take deep breaths. Tears began to build up around his eyes as he let out a few labored breaths. He was scared, but not of what was causing his pain. What he was scared of was being taken away from this moment. Of being taken away from whoever was holding him right now. He wasn’t ready for this moment to end. But he knew it had to. He knew he had to open his eyes. 

As his eyes began to crack open he was shocked at how bright it was. He had to scrunch them closed again. They were burning and sore just from the brief second they were open. Completely unprepared for the painful light that had been waking him up this entire time. Making a small noise he hesitantly opened one of his eyes, squinting through the golden rays of the sunset flooding into the small room. He didn’t know where this was, it was too impersonal to be identifiable as any one place. 

What he did know however, was who was holding him. When he looked up to see Giriko’s smug face shouting something that probably didn’t need to be said as loud as he was saying it at someone Justin felt his heart stop and his breath caught in his throat. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting to see, there really weren’t many people who could’ve possibly been holding him like this, but he was still shocked. Maybe that shock came less from the fact it was Giriko and more from how beautiful he looked at this angle though. 

With the warm pink and red sunset behind him Giriko looked nothing short of gorgeous. His wheat colored hair was shining like a field of gold and his brown eyes were reflecting all the beautiful colors within them that were usually so hard to see. Justin was transfixed, unable to breathe as he stared wide eyed at the man who still hadn’t noticed he had woken up. He tried to stay as still as possible. To make sure Giriko wouldn’t notice he was up. He wanted to watch longer. He liked seeing the enchanter’s sharp teeth bite at the air with his every far too intense word.

He was getting so into whatever he was saying that his piercings were starting to bump into each other. Justin couldn’t hear anything past his headphones but he could imagine the clinking sound they were making. He could see their shiny metal catch the low light ever so slightly, the reflecting light of the one on his nose only brought out his eyes more. It made every furrow of his brow more intense. They all brought out the violent intensity in him in such a perfect way Justin couldn’t even imagine what he’d look like without them. He wanted to kiss the ones in his ears and watch Giriko shiver, kiss the one on the bridge of his nose and feel the skin under his lips get red hot with the enchanter’s blush.

There was a weird shift as Giriko’s face dropped into something shocked and surprised, someone had told him something unexpected. Justin found a tiny smile quirk at the end of his lips, Giriko was so animated. He had such strong reactions to everything, and they were always painted all over him in glaring red streaks of nonverbal cues. And verbal ones, even if they were all hidden under poorly placed lies of anger. Justin didn’t know many people so unrestrained, so watching Giriko was something amazing and beautiful. His face started to flush ever so slightly and his breathing got labored. He loved Giriko. He loved Giriko so much it hurt. 

His hands fisted ever so slightly in the other’s shirt and he leaned into the enchanter as far as he could without losing view of his face. Apparently he had pushed too far with that because Giriko finally looked down. There was a second that Justin could see an excited smile on the other’s face, a brief moment where he could see how happy Giriko was to see him awake. It made his organs all twist together and his heart squeeze so tight it ached. He wanted to cry seeing that. He had wanted it to last longer. 

It was an ok consultation seeing the other look pointedly away though. Far too embarrassed to make eye contact with Justin, obviously catching his excited slip himself. He was saying something but Justin was having a hard time reading his lips. Everything still felt so stiff and hazy. His head felt like it was shoved with cotton and the weird persistent buzzing in the back of his mind while pleasant was making any substantial thoughts fizzle and disappear the second they were formed. His brows knitted together in a silent frustration for a second as he tried to understand just what the enchanter was saying. He didn’t last very long before giving up with a quiet huff. 

Giriko was still talking to him, not picking up that Justin couldn’t understand him or maybe just not caring. They were equally likely in all honesty. Part of Justin wanted to be frustrated with that, because he did want to know what Giriko was saying. He wanted the enchanter to wait until he could understand. But another part of him was too busy watching the other’s lips move around his words to care all that much. Justin wanted to kiss him so badly, stop all the words he couldn’t understand right in Giriko’s throat. He wanted to taste the gross boozy flavor of the other’s mouth and feel his brain drip out of his ears with how in love he was. 

If Giriko ever left him he might take up drinking, just to taste that weird bitter flavor that always clung to the man’s lips again. Maybe not though, he already knew it would never taste as good as the real thing. It would probably only hurt worse to taste something so close but still not right. Justin’s eyes started to feel wet at his own hypothetical scenario. He could see Giriko panic a bit, obviously having no idea of the stupid thing that was making Justin cry ever so slightly. He probably thought the scythe was hurt. That something had happened to him. 

What had happened to him? Now that it was brought to his attention Justin found himself wondering just how he had gotten here. Wondering why his body and mind felt so heavy and unmovable. He tried to look at himself but it was hard at the angle he was at. It was too hard. He had to move. Trying to lift himself up he gasped at the sharp pain that shot through his side with a horrifically wet burst of a wound on his side opening. Immediately he fell back down. Not willing to risk even holding himself up for another second. Something on his side opened and it was wet and scary. 

Confusion and panic was running through his body cold and prickly. Like a bottle of sparkling water that had been spilt over his head and was making him shiver and jump with every popping bubble. Something weird and cold dripped from his side and rolled down his back, soaking into what he had to assume was Giriko’s leg. His throat knotted up when he realized it was his blood rolling down his back. He had done something bad. He had clearly opened up something big. The fat drips that were running down his side in weird unpredictable patterns that made him feel sick were starting to pull his shirt down off his skin. He didn’t have to see to know it was creating a thick red pool in the fabric and making it droop. 

Cold hands ripped his shirt off and Justin jumped a foot. He hadn’t realized anyone else was here. He had seen Giriko talking but somehow he hadn’t processed that he had been talking to someone else. Looking over to see who was now touching the sensitive broken wound Giriko stopped him, grabbing his face and forcing him to stay focused on him. Justin’s pupils twitched erratically, looking for some way to see what was happening to him. 

He was scared. He was scared. Especially when he felt something sharp go far further into his body then anything ever should. He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know what he had done to cause this. Whatever was in him shook awkwardly and hot burning liquid flooded under his skin. It began to come out of him with a disgusting pull of skin that didn’t want to let go of the intruding object. Within seconds it was inside of him again, injecting more of the painful liquid and shifting around to spread the fluid evenly inside of him. His body was shaking. His hands were holding onto Giriko with a death grip. 

Even more blood was rolling down his skin. Or was it the fluid they were injecting coming out of him? He couldn’t tell. He couldn’t tell anymore. It was just wet. It was so wet and hot and cold and he clawed his fingers into Giriko hard enough that he could see the man flinch ever so slightly. He felt bad and tried to release his grasp on the enchanter but Giriko’s hand came over his and held them against his chest with such a mocking smile that it made him want to laugh despite the absolutely horrific situation he was in. 

For a second he wondered why no one was explaining to him what was happening, but then he remembered that he couldn’t understand Giriko when he had woken up. A needle forced it's way through his skin and he made an embarrassing noise that sounded hoarse and strangled. Whoever was trying to get it through the edge of his still tender wound was having problems, the tissue was too thick and Justin could feel their hands slipping on the needle. They pulled away and Justin could see them rifling through cabinets and rip a sterile pack open. He had no idea what they had picked up but as cold metal grabbed onto the edge of the needle and tore it through his skin he figured they were pretty much the medical equivalent of pliers. 

The thread made it's way through him and he could feel it loop around his skin with a ghost like touch before the needle plunged through the other side and was torn out by the pliers again. Pulled tight with a force that made his spine arch and tied into a tight knot. His skin was twitching under the pressure of the stitch. It wanted to burst back open so bad. He could feel it stretching. Trying to hold the wound together despite not being long enough. Something cold sprayed against his skin and he jumped a foot. When the person’s hand came down to roughly scrub down the area that had just been tormented he found himself try to flip over and punch them. Giriko managed to catch him and hold him still. 

Soft tape came down over the hot gash and his eyes were spinning. They were relatively gentle this time but he wanted them to stop touching him. He didn’t want anyone but Giriko touching him. Finally they stepped away and Justin found himself relax ever so slightly. Still not completely letting down his guard. The sharp glare he shot over his shoulder fizzled out when he saw Nygus’ unimpressed stare looking back at him. He sagged under it and pretty much fell over in exhaustion. He had only been up for what had to be minutes and he was more than ready to go to bed again. That was enough excitement for today. For multiple days in all honesty. 

The sun had completely set by the time Nygus finished cleaning up and left with a final, painful, check of the wound on his side. Justin’s eyes were burning with the effort it was taking him to stay awake. And it was obvious Giriko could tell he was forcing himself to stay up. He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done that had gotten the enchanter fed up with him, but apparently it was something, because he stood up with a huff of annoyance and put Justin down on the shitty hospital bed. The scythe was nothing if not stubborn though, and he grabbed onto Giriko’s pant leg with a fury. 

He wasn’t ready to be left alone. He still wanted to be with Giriko. The enchanter was going to have to rip Justin weak body off of him if he wanted to leave. The horrific glare he was shooting the man from his one still open eye was proof of that. Of his tired conviction. His stubbornness didn’t let up even as Giriko ran an exhausted hand down his face and crouched down near the side of the bed, his chin resting on the part right next to Justin’s head. The scythe laughed slightly, painfully, at the other’s completely pissed face just inches from his own. 

It was obvious that the enchanter was more than just tired. His eyes were sunken in with horrid dark circles and his angry expressions only had a fraction of their normal venom behind them. A little part of Justin felt bad that he kept stopping Giriko from leaving. He knew he had to. That the other man would probably pass out soon if he didn’t go home. But his heart ached at the idea of being without him. Wrestling with himself he circled the hand from his good side around Giriko’s head and buried his hand in the other’s greasy hair. Kissing him on his lips, his nose and finally his cheek. Lingering far too long on each one before he finally pulled away.

“Go home, but don’t die on your way back.” Giriko’s face was bright red and he had on an expression of such shock Justin couldn’t even laugh, he could only sigh in a tired disappointment and roll onto his back. Breaking their eye contact rather harshly. He couldn’t keep staring into Giriko’s eyes like that. If he did he’d never let the man leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's something great about finally getting this out of my system so I don't have to see it haunting me every time I open my draft folder anymore. I know its out of character for them or too sappy or whatever but just... let me have this. It was cute so I wrote it, there doesn't need to be more to it than that.


End file.
